Who?
by FoxintheWoods
Summary: After hearing epic tales of romance all his life from his grand parents it Royce's turn for his own selection. The SYOC is now closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy so here is a little look into the life of Royce.**

Royce's POV

There is nothing as amazing in this world as watching the sunset to the west. No matter where ever I'm at when that time comes I always look to the west. Watching as the last hope of the day fades into darkness. The colours are a beautiful mix of oranges, yellows, purples and blues. Spreading their final glow of colour all over the west. My father and I use to watch the sunset together. It was a moment of complete silence in our hectic worlds. Where nothing could ever get in our way. The first time he took me roof of our palace overlooking the kingdom in Norway, he told me that no matter where I was, no matter how alone I was or how crowed I was by advisers or horror guests, as long as I looked to the west as the sunset, he would always be there with me no matter how far apart we were.

He died two years ago, and every day I look to the west at the sunset and I feel its warmth. It's the same warmth he had in his brown eyes. Sometimes I talk to him, imagining he is there with me, watching that last burst of light. Telling him about everything that's going on in our lives.

So as I look out the plane window on our way to my grandparents all the way in Illea. My grandparents are Maxon and America, one of the greatest love story of our time. Everyone I know knows their story, and I've head story's about it all my life and even my grandparents still joke about some of the things that happened during their selection. It's amazing to see that love seems to never die.

Looking over to the other side of the plane I see my mother slumped in her, taking another shot of whisky. I can't blame her. Her love life was not as fantastic as my Grandparents, and I guess going back home was not her ideal situation, being reminded of the things she didn't have.

A long time ago they were going to switched the rules and allow her to have her own selection. She had been ecstatic, for the chance. But just as the forms had come in, the southern rebels had launched a huge attack with the help of the French army. Illea needed help, so they made my mother marry the Prince of Norway, in return for aide with the war that had just begun. That's all it had taken just a few days and she was married to a stranger that she didn't know and would never love. My father tried, but they just never clicked together.

When my father died it was decide that my mother and my fathers brother Eric would rule over in Norway and I was to rule in Illea. At first it was suggested that I marry the german princess, but my mother stomped her foot down on that offer and decided to give me what she could never have a selection.

So here I was riding on the plane to Illea, a country I had spent next to no time in and was expected to find some girl to marry.

"It's going to be a long bumpy ride, dad." I said taking one last look out the window as the sun was almost gone closing the windows thinking about how everything in my life was just about to get crazier.

I'am Prince Royce Malmberg and I'm going to have a selection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy so here is a little look into the lives of all the Selected! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dare:<strong>

"Come on Wilder beast, are you chicken?" The lanky Ryan asked.

"NO! your just a dumb little shit, with a brain the size of a walnut if you think that I'm just going to go prancing along main street, giggling like a spring chicken, and standing in the long line filled with desperate, crying and emotional teenage girls that smell of overused perfume. I would rather jump off Ravens Cliff at a 100 miles and hour with anchors tide round my ankles, so it'd drown at the bottom of the river. Now I'll give you a chance to take back your yellow belly of a dare and give me something actually up at the level the rest of us are playing at, before I chock you with your own castrated dick." I say ending with a sickly sweet smile on my face and a hard glare making sure he got the point, I mean I'm Wren Wyler, the Wilder beast, and from all my years of running around with this crowd of loud, muddy pack they should know that there is nothing more disguseting to me then a group of teenage girls that throw them selves all over some Prince that has barley spent anytime in Illea expect for family visits and bitter sweet perfume.

I watched Ryan look at the other guys for back up, looking one face at a time, until Myron cleared out his throat taking a step forward.

"I think, that you should do it, Wilder Beast or else I think that you may be losing your little care, adventurous and taking everything to the extreme heart, or maybe you should just run along now and see if your neighbors have any dolls you can play with, since you don't seem to have the guts to do one simple non life threating dare." he said giving her a hard look. I hated when Myron pulled out the you ain't got no guts card on me. After all the years of proving to them and myself that I didn't have to be a stereo tropical girl or just an ordinary three that spent her time learning, teaching and writing. Yes I still wrote about all my adventures, which is the only way my dad didn't keep a closer eye on me. All I wanted to prove was that I could run with the big boys. Adventure had become my middle name over the last nine years, pulling off stunts here and there and always living on the edge.

"Fine, but I'm not getting dressed up for this smelly shindig." I said turn around and starting running home to get the form, with the other trailing behind me. The sooner I got this over and done with the better and then I could have my revenge daring Myron.

The Guys started hollering, and yelling as we ran across town, passing by a school with little kids playing outside, the local general store on main street and then soon medium sized houses. Being a three had it's perks, I got a great education, their where great job opportunities, but the only problem was that I didn't want any of that. If I could live freely I would travel, see the world and all it has to offer and have endless adventures in the day and nights spent by campfires recounting tales. But unfortunately we don't live a world with that freedom.

Once we reached my house, we all ran though the front door crowding around the front hall as I pick up my selection envelope and my favourite red pen. The envelope felt really soft and glossy in my hands as I examined it, think of what could happen if I actually sent in, an actually got selected. I mean it would be a new adventure with some cool opportunities but I wasn't made to live in a palace. I liked living here with my friends in our own little rustic town in Dakota.

"You gon'na open it today Wren or you being a yellow belly." Jack said making the others laugh at the insult. Without taking my eyes off Jack I ripped open the envelope giving him one hard glare. I clicked the red pen and started filling out the form, which was easy since I didn't really care about it. The question where simple, who am I, Wren Wyler, age 17, three, Dakota, speaks English, French, Spanish and a old form of Mohawk. The only part that troubled me was, what are you special talents.

"Hey guys," I said getting the others attention. "What special talents have I got?" I asked looking for an answer. "Well, since the Prince is probably your average snotty rich kid, maybe you should lie and write down that you can...-" "Not those kind of talents Jack." Myron said with a hint of announce in his voice. " Look Wilder beast, just put down something like how you can climb a forty foot tall tree in less than a minute." He said with a silly smile on his face. "Or maybe you should write about your passion for adventure and freedom." Don suggested. I shrugged my shoulders and wrote down about my love of adventure and some of my accomplishments with it.

"All done did." I say waving the filled out form around in the air above my head. "Lets go take that photo and be done with this." I was just about halfway out the door when I was pulled back by my friends. "Not so fast Wilder Beast, nobody is gonna believe that your a three looking like all dirtied up like a seven." Ryan said.

"NO, I told you once, I ain't dressing up for this shindig." I said in protest. "Oh come Wren, just once in your life could you actually look the part of a university professor daughter instead of an old stubborn mule." He said with a little laugh.

I ran upstairs and pulled on a white blouse, to go with my black jeans. Before I headed back down I looked in the mirror, taking my black western hat off and untying my hair elastic so my long wavy red hair could fall down. Quickly I tried to unknot the rats nest that was more commonly referred to as my hair and then placed my hat back on with the red ribbon that my mother had given me a long time ago before she died.

Once I made it back down stairs, the four guy all turn and stared at me like I was some alien. "Well lookie here, I didn't know there was lady under all em dirt." Myron said jokingly.

"Come on let get this over with." I said flying out the door and running down the streets all the way to the post office where they took my photo and as the sky seem to darken with night time, five words stuck in my head. I. HAD. ENTER. THE. SELECTION.

* * *

><p><strong>So here was the first look at one of the girls in this selection. Big thanks the guest Angle cake who submitted this character it was really fun to write from Wrens point of view. I will have the next chapter up later today with a couple more of the girls and a seek peak to see how Prince Royce is doing. Remember to review!<strong>

**-FoxintheWoods**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm sorry I could not get this chapter up sooner, but I was in a little accident and had to go to the hospital. I would like to send big thanks to DaughterofApollo7, Volleyball14722 and a guest for there review of the last chapter and the story so far, it's great to hear that people actually want me to write more. Here is another look in to the life of one of the girls of the selection for Prince Royce, stay awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Psychic<strong>

People are always leaving little hints to the world about who they are, what they like, what they don't like and what there key thoughts are, but it's rare that people actually pay attention. We seem to skip thought life, being guided to be oblivious and then later hurt when we see someone's true colours a little to late. For example, sitting here on my bright red stool, telling a preppy little three about the difference of pearls vs. diamonds earrings, a particular normal two walks through the old creaky door of Miss. Carlisle jewelry store. But particularly normal is never normal. From an easy overlook, she walks like a two, in heels, wearing a fine Sunday dress, head held high as if the whole world is below her, but if you look more closely you will see that her dress is too big and has odd stitching as if done by someone who didn't know what they where exactly doing and the bottom of her shoes make a small sticky sound against the floor, due to the pine sap that is there. Now think why would a normal two that is strolling around the downtown core of Bankston have pine sap on her shoe, when most twos have never been into the woods. Well that's because she is no two.

"I wonder how Mrs. Durond would feel knowing one of her maids has stolen and tried to fix up one of her dresses, while trying to purchase jewelry so that she can look better for her submission to the selection." I say looking over at the false two with a questioning look. For a quick second I see her face fall into shock and then abruptly turning back into it façade.

"How dare you. Do you know who I-..."

"am." I cut her off. " Yes you are a six, and maid in the house of Mrs and Mr. Durond. Your dress is too big and has been wrongly fixed, from Tuesday when Mrs. Durond came here herself, with her daughter Evangeline and then so clumsily tore her dress on the carriage. Also you walked here by the indication of pine sap on the bottom of your shoes, which is in contradiction to the common fact that no two ever walks in the woods and also the selection form had just arrived on Monday, so you must be like every other girl I have helped today and is in need a little sparkle for her photo for the submissions." I finish with a deep breath. the look in the six's eyes tell me that I was persisly on point.

"Is it that bad that someone like me wanted a chance at something more?" she ask with a tiard look in her eyes. "No it's not." I say. "Let me help you out, I'll let you borrow this." I say taking off my simple pearl necklace, from around my neck and placing it around hers." and if you will follow me, I've got a dress in the back that I think would fit you better." I guild her to the back area behind the store but quickly turn around to the little less perky three." Go with the long earrings with the small diamonds, since you like to wear your hair up and it complements your personality." I say giving her a flash of a smile before returning to help the six.

After helping the six who I learned to call Nicole. I waited for her to return while making and selling jeweler for other people. Near the end of my shift, she returned with the happiest smile I had ever seen. She told me about how great it had felt to stand in line with all the other pretty girls, for the chance of something new. That's when I realized that we had something in common. We both wanted a new opportunity. Later that evening I went home, to my family and told them that I was going to go down to the post office tomorrow and put my name in with all the hopes and dreams of new opportunity that being selected could give me, because I Alyssa Melart wanted it that shinny little piece of hope.


End file.
